The present invention relates generally to supports and hangers, and more specifically to a support means for holding a wreath or spray on a monument.
The restriction against decorations and flowers being placed on the ground at cemeteries is now so common that numerous devices are available to attach wreaths and decorations to tombstones. These prior art devices have tended to be either partially built into the tombstone, for instance a plate slipped between the monument base and the vertical stone, or clamp-around devices.
These devices which clamp around the stone are invariably complex and costly, because they must in some way be adjustable to various widths or thicknesses of stones. Furthermore, their cost has led to the added complication of attempting to make them theft-proof, and such a goal has frequently required special installation tools.
Finally, a consistent problem with all the existing devices is that they are so large and cumbersome that they cannot be installed in a way that the decoration itself will cover them up and they, therefore, tend to be made decorative, of themselves, and thus add to the cost.
It is therefore the object of this invention to furnish a simple, inexpensive hanger to hold wreaths and decorations onto a tombstone.
It is a further object to yield a hanger which requires no special installation tools or skills.
It is also an object to furnish a hanger which is small enough to be virtually unseen when covered by a wreath or other decoration.